1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous process for preparing water-resistant coatings, and, more particularly, to an aqueous process for providing coatings of hydrophobic copolymers made from hydrophilic monomers, which can be easily redissolved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that acrylic coating resins which are water soluble can be rendered water insoluble, or hydrophobic, by incorporation of hydrophobic monomers in the resins. In a volatile basic solvent, such copolymers can provide clear, adherent, water resistant, temporary protective coatings which can be removed easily with a dilute alkaline solution. See B. F. Goodrich Product Literature GC-73, entitled "Carboset.RTM. Resins". However, these resins are limited by the requirement that a hydrophobic monomer be part of the polymer.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an aqueous process for preparing water resistant coatings of hydrophobic copolymers made from hydrophilic monomers.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aqueous process for preparing water-resistant coatings of hydrophobic copolymers made from a predetermined compositional mixture of a hydrophilic vinyl lactam monomer and a hydrophilic polymerizable carboxylic acid monomer.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof.